Through the Darkness
by MysteriousManiac
Summary: A lone player walks a fine line between damnation and salvation. Haunted by his past, trapped in the present, and with little hope for a future he trudges on. Will he continue his dark descent or will he manage to find himself amongst the madness? Only time will tell, too bad he is not a patient man. AU First Story
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 Floor 1 (Town of Beginnings)**

A lone player leaned against a building listening as it was announced that the game, was no longer a game. He appeared to be in his early twenties. He stood approximately six feet tall with dark, disheveled hair, piercing, green eyes, a body honed to a razor's edge lifting weights, and he was adorned in a dark suit of heavy armor with a battleaxe strapped across his back. He perked up as the speaker continued on to explain that all were trapped until the game was cleared and should their headgear be removed or their health reach zero they would be killed as the headgear would release waves of energy and fry their brains. Suddenly, the player began laughing wildly.

"Well, it looks like things just got a lot more interesting," Slayer remarked as he pushed off from the wall and headed off into the plains of Floor 1.

**Day 82 Floor 17**

"Damn it all to hell! Why the fuck does this quest have to be in the form of a cryptic poem anyways!" exclaimed an aggravated Slayer. He had received a quest a few days earlier and after some subtle inquiring had found that he was apparently the only person with it. A strange creature he had encountered on Floor 19 had dropped the quest info. Now he was determined to complete the quest and to do it alone. He stopped to consider the poem one final time before continuing his search.

"Slay the demon hidden on the seventeenth floor, to obtain his instrument of ultimate gore. His cave is located in the south, hidden within a flaming mouth. If you fail he'll steal a bone, and then you shall adorn his throne," read Slayer aloud as he contemplated the meanings of each line. "I still hope the first line is referring to a battleaxe, but I'm sure any unique weapon drop will sell for a fine price if nothing else. The second line I'm almost certain is a reference to the volcano located on the south side of the map. The last line though, I just hope I'm misinterpreting."

He was still contemplating the meaning of the final line when he heard a scream. He decided to see what was happening and soon came to a small clearing. He could make out two players standing back-to-back in the center of the clearing with four monsters slowly circling them as they closed in. It was fairly obvious that the two-player team was no match for the small band of monsters in the mere way they held themselves, as though without the other to support them they might fall to the ground. He considered continuing on his way and letting nature take its course, but at that moment one of the monsters noticed him and charged, leaving him with only one clear option.

"I'm going to flay the hide from your bones for wasting my valuable time!" Slayer shouted as he quickly brought his battleaxe to bear. He was soon engaged in one-on-one combat with the monster as its three companions continued to circle and attack the two players they had trapped. Slayer remembered well his time on this floor and the creatures that inhabited it so he was more than a match for the monster. After defeating the creature's initial combo he went on the offensive. With hardly a thought he soon had the monster defeated and the trapped players seemed to rally around their impromptu savior.

As the two players finally seemed to regain some life, Slayer decided that the quest could wait a few minutes, for at that moment his battle lust had yet to be quenched. Slayer let out a howl and drew the attention of two of the three remaining monsters. As the two players faced off against their remaining monster, Slayer met his two head-on with a harrowing combo. He reveled in the battle as he took hits and returned them tenfold. It wasn't long before he was swinging his battleaxe high over his head, lodging it deeply in the skull of the last of the monsters, and smiling as it shattered into nothingness.

He turned to see the two players regarding him warily. After a moment to clear his head, he strapped his battleaxe back across his back and assumed a non-threatening posture. He did a quick once over of the people he had saved and was about to go on his way when one of them finally spoke up.

"Thanks, I'm glad you happened along when you did. Anyways, my name is Zach. What's yours?" as he finished he offered his hand in a show of friendship.

"None of your fucking business. Now how about you go down a couple floors where you'll be able to fight your own battles without a miracle coming to your aid," Slayer growled as he began perusing what little loot the monsters had dropped as he realized that they intended to talk a minute.

"Hey, just because you saved us doesn't mean you can talk to us like that!" said Zach's fiery-headed companion.

"Calm down Beth, I'm sure he meant nothing by it. I doubt I'd be in a very good mood if I had to rush to aid someone whom I did not know, and potentially at the cost of my own life," Zach was quick to put in, in an attempt to calm his volatile teammate.

"We could've handled them without his help. Besides, we could've used the experience," claimed a somewhat placated Beth.

"What you could use is a damn brain! Last time I checked the headgear only fried us if someone attempted removal or our life hit zero. Has something changed?" asked a very sarcastic Slayer.

"I'll get you for that!" Beth exclaimed as she rushed at her party's savior, but at the last moment he merely stepped aside and tripped her. She landed flat on her face in a heap a few feet away.

"So are we done here? Look, I wouldn't even be wasting my time here, but I've got a quest to do. Now if you are both fine, and by your fiery friend's claims, you are, then I'll be on my way," with that Slayer turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zach shouted. "Perhaps we could both benefit from forming a party. We could certainly use a tank of your stature, as well as some experience, and you seem like you could use a party to help in your quest. After all, only a maniac or someone with a death wish would attempt a quest alone."

"First, if I needed help, you would not be my first, or even fifth choice. After all, I just pulled both your asses out of the fire. Second, as you just said, I'm a tank, and I have dedicated all my time to cultivating the necessary skills to be the most effective tank possible. Lastly, I've prepared myself for this quest and the trials ahead, whereas you have done nothing. You have no knowledge of my goals or of the upcoming battle. I may be a maniac to attempt this alone, but you'd be the suicidal ones to come with me. Besides, as far as I know, I'm the only one who has the quest and I intend to keep it that way," stated Slayer quite calmly.

"Just let him go. We'll be fine and I have no desire to spend any more time around this asshole," Beth said as she finally managed to stand and compose herself.

"That is the first rational thing I've heard you say. Now, goodbye," and so Slayer left them and continued his trek into the woods. He couldn't have cared less if they heeded his advice or not, but he still hoped they took it. Not out of concern for them, but merely because he wanted no more delays on his journey. Soon he had left the two players far behind as he searched for his destination.

He soon arrived at the foot of the great volcano. He assessed the side of the volcano for a moment before he began to pick his way up the easiest way he had managed to discern. After much climbing, he finally reached the top of the volcano. He walked around the lip of its opening a few times, and he managed to spy what appeared to be a ledge several feet down from his current position.

"Well, here goes nothing." he said as he stepped off into the mouth of the volcano. He landed heavily and was pleased to see that not only had he survived, but that there was indeed a cave located there. He ventured inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom.

He'd only walked a few feet when the wall rose up behind him and shut off his only source of light and escape. After walking a few yards he came to a large cavern lit with several torches. Set against the far wall was a large throne that appeared as though it had been fashioned from the skeletons of various creatures. He could make out several markers and soon discerned them to be pointing to various bones hanging from the throne.

"So I'm not the only one to have received this quest, I'm just the only one left alive," mused a somewhat solemn Slayer. "As for the markers on the throne, at least it sheds some light on the meaning of the last line. However, I suppose today is as good a day to die as any." Slayer shrugged, took a small potion to restore what little health he'd yet to regenerate from his earlier encounter, and stepped fully into the room.

Now that he was in the lit chamber, he could fully make out the monstrosity that was the demon. It sat atop its macabre throne with a large battleaxe resting comfortably across its lap. When it spotted the intruder to its lair it rose up to its full height of almost ten feet and hoisted the battleaxe over its shoulder. Slayer could not quite tell what the demon was feeling, anger for the intrusion upon its home, or delight over the arrival of its latest victim.

"If you hand over your weapon I might just let you keep your life. That is, if something like you can even be said to have a life," Slayer offered as he measured up his newest opponent. However, the creature seemed to have other plans as he lowered the battleaxe and slapped it across his open palm in a show of strength. "So be it. Prepare to be my bitch!" and with that Slayer rushed out and performed a simple attack routine in the hopes of gauging the great demon's fighting prowess and strength.

The demon roared and met the attack routine with uncanny speed and agility for a creature of its size. They continued back and forth, trading minor blows, until Slayer managed to knock the creature back for a moment. He had not lost much health, but the demon didn't seem to be missing nearly as much as what he had expected. Before he could further question it though, the demon rushed back in with its own powerful combo. He barely managed to dodge the first attack and get his weapon up to block the second.

They began their deadly dance again. Battleaxe met battleaxe in what seemed to be an endless struggle. Finally, Slayer saw what was happening. With each blow the demon landed, it seemed to be converting a small portion of the damage into health. Instead of becoming disheartened, Slayer pushed on with renewed vigor for now he was more determined than ever before that the treacherous demon would fall and the weapon would be his to claim. He managed to disengage from the demon long enough to drink a potion and restore his health before it was on him again, but this time Slayer knew exactly what to expect.

After several more combos the battle finally turned in Slayer's favor. After having fought the demon for so long, he now began to discern its combos and overall attack routine. He carefully avoided blow after blow as he picked his carefully so that he could pick away at the demon without having it regain what life it was losing. Finally, the demon was low on health and it began its most devastating combo, a brutal three part routine that finished with an overhead chop much like the one that Slayer had used to dispatch the last of the small band of enemies earlier. Slayer carefully parried the demon's initial slash, and dodged aside of its thrusting attack.

Then, with a roar, the demon lifted its battleaxe over its head and slammed it down with all of its considerable strength. Slayer quickly back-stepped the swing and when the battleaxe slammed into the ground in front of him he quickly leapt atop its handle. He rushed forward and with a roar to rival that of the demon he performed his own overhead chop, burying the blade of his battleaxe deeply, right between the demon's eyes, stealing from it what little life it had left. He smiled as the demon began to glow and then shattered into several fragments. That smile only grew as he regarded his latest acquisition.

The battleaxe was solid black and made of the finest materials. The blades were in the design of giant, leathery demon wings, each adorned with a spike atop it. At the top of the shaft was the depiction of a horned demon's head, inset with rubies for eyes. He marveled at the brilliance of the design, for one could either wield the battleaxe normally or impale their enemies on the spiked wings and demon horns, a maneuver he recalled all too well from the first time the demon had utilized it and nearly skewered him before he'd managed to move aside. At that moment, he knew that though it had been a foolhardy move to attempt such a quest alone, the risk had been well worth the reward.

"Well, Unrighteous Reaper," for that was the weapon's name, "let's go have some fun," and with that he activated his teleport crystal and returned to the front lines where he could continue doing what he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 101 Floor 23**

"I can't fucking believe I'm doing this!" shouted Slayer in aggravation. He had decided to look into a PK group that had been terrorizing Floor 23, but after walking around for a couple hours and only running into a few monsters, he was beginning to get bored, and when Slayer got bored, he got angry. "Why can't people learn to protect themselves? I'm not here to be peoples' damn guardian angel!" but at that Slayer couldn't help but chuckle. Nobody would ever consider him an angel, unless they were of course referencing those who had fallen.

He trudged on and continued to question why he had even bothered to come out here. There was almost no chance anything he might gain from the battle would even come close to his gear. Then he remembered his meeting from earlier that day and he couldn't help but remember why he'd decided to track down the PK group. As much as he hated to admit it, there was still a part of him that remained unhardened, even through the hardships and trials of both his real life and his time in Sword Art Online.

**Earlier that day:**

He was passing through a town when he happened to notice a petite young girl crying her eyes out. She appeared to be in her early teens, with her brunette hair ending at shoulder length, and she had the purest hazel eyes. She was wearing a set of pink light armor and he could see a short sword on her hip and a shield strapped across her back. His heart had tightened at the sight of her in such obvious distress. He sat down beside her and tried to comfort her until her sobs had subsided.

"What's your name? Can you tell me that?" Slayer asked soothingly.

"My name is Mia," she managed to squeak out after a few more sniffles.

"Well Mia, can you tell me what's wrong? Why are you sitting here crying?"

At the mention of her crying she seemed to remember the horrible truth and she broke into tears once again. After a few more minutes, Slayer managed to calm her down again and get her to talk.

"I was out exploring with my big brother when we were ambushed. I was so frightened because one moment we were alone in the forest, and the next we were surrounded by five players with red markers and one that had a green marker. My brother tried to talk to them but they only laughed in his face. In the end, my brother charged and managed to distract them long enough for me to escape, but when I made it to town I realized he hadn't followed. When I checked my party menu I saw his life hit zero and now, now" at that she broke down into tears once again and flung herself against his shoulder.

He continued to comfort her as he thought back to a few years ago. He had not always been such a coldhearted asshole. In fact, he was once quite happy and even kind. Then, one day, his younger sister had been taken from him when she had the misfortune of being taken hostage by bank robbers. The police claimed they did all they could, but in the end it wasn't enough to save his younger sister from the 9 MM the bank robbers had held against her head in the final moments of her life.

After that day, he had never been the same. He berated himself constantly for not being able to protect her and not being with her when she had needed him most. He sometimes thought if the police had at least managed to catch the robbers that perhaps he would have been able to cope with the knowledge that nobody would ever suffer at their hands again, but that had not been the case. The robbers had managed to hop a flight out of the country and the case was soon put aside in some filing cabinet, overlooked as officers traced leads on other cases. His heart soon grew cold and indifferent to the plights of the world and its people, for if there was no justice for his sister, then why did anything matter.

"Do you remember anything about them?" Slayer asked in an icy voice.

"I only remember their markers," she whispered. "Wait! The one with a green marker, I believe he was their leader, had a huge scar across the front of his neck!"

"That's all I needed to know."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Me? Nothing. I just think I'll take a little stroll through the woods, that's all."

"What if they find you? What if they get you just like they got….."

From the look on her face and the pools of tears welling up in her eyes he could easily guess what she had meant to say before she had frozen up. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder as he stood.

"I want you to stay right here. Also, take this," he handed her a key. "I have a house on this floor and if I'm not back in six hours then consider that house and all that is inside it yours to do with as you please," Slayer said as he turned to walk off.

"Please be careful," she just barely managed to say, but he'd heard her. Besides, the only ones who needed to be careful where the sons of bitches he was hunting

**Present day:**

"I'll kill them all!" Slayer growled as he continued his search with renewed vigor. Now he was truly determined to locate the scoundrels responsible for Mia's pain. He began making as much noise as possible in the hopes of attracting the attention of the players. After almost another hour of wandering, his efforts were paid off. Five players with red markers appeared, and they formed a semicircle around him.

"Give us your stuff and maybe we'll let you walk away with your life!" snarled a rather slimy looking man off to Slayer's right.

"Yeah, do as he says before we change our minds and simply take it from your corpse!" laughed the man in the middle.

"I'd sooner sell my soul than give in to the demands of such pitiful lowlifes as you!" exclaimed Slayer. "Also, unfortunately for you, I won't give you the option of leaving with your life still intact, even if you were to surrender your belongings!"

All five men paused at this. They had not expected to see a single player show such open defiance and threaten them. This angered them, but the gaze and murderous aura seeming to waft off of their intended prey tempered their anger. After several sidelong glances at each other to ensure they were all in it together, they charged.

Slayer sprang into action. He swung Unrighteous Reaper off his back and with one great sweep he managed to push them back. They began to circle him as they searched for obvious weaknesses in his defenses. One rushed in when he saw Slayer's left flank exposed, not realizing it to have been a ploy until he was swept off his feet by a mighty swing of Unrighteous Reaper. He landed a few feet back, dazed and flat on his ass, as he tried to understand what had just happened.

The remaining four realized this was no ordinary player and that none of them had a chance of taking him on in one-on-one combat so they all rushed in with the hopes that their sheer number advantage would prove too much for the mighty player. He sidestepped one player who stumbled past and onto the approaching blade of his comrade. With those two distracted he focused on blocking the incoming attacks of the other two players. He soon realized they had been fighting side-by-side for some time and had learned to complement each other's move, but that was of little consequence. He performed a feint to the left, as if to strike the player there, only to reverse the momentum at the last moment and slash across the chest of the player on his right.

He had severely damaged the right player, but not without sustaining an injury of his own. Although he'd hit the player and halted the attack, he had still sustained a nasty hit and he was already tired from the long trek in search of his combatants. He decided he had to finish it quickly so he called forth his remaining strength and let pure rage act as a mental wall to the hazards his rational mind might balk at. He quickly overwhelmed the player to his left without his companion there to help him and the one who had been on his right proved to be far easier because Slayer was able to finish him off before he could get himself upright again. That left him with three opponents, and only half his health.

The one still sat on the ground dazed, but the other two had managed to regroup and were beginning to stalk in. His strength was beginning to ebb, but he knew he could not fail again, and that he would not let the death of Mia's brother go unpunished. This time the two players were more cautious about their movements. They hoped to slowly pick away at him and when he was too tired to fight they could claim victory and vengeance for their fallen comrades. Slayer howled and the sound was so unnerving it gave him the opportunity he needed as the two players flinched for just a moment, but a moment was all he needed.

Slayer sliced across the abdomen of one player before he had time to register the movement, and then he was pressing in on the other while his partner stared in horror as his health bar slowly inched towards zero. When the player shattered, Slayer leaned in close and laughed at his opponent.

"You know it was your fault, right? While that was a powerful attack, if not for the damage inflicted by your own blade he would have been able to survive it. He would still be here to help you," Slayer sneered as he pushed onward.

"Damn you! You'll pay!" and with that the player lost all semblance of order and defense as he slashed wildly at Slayer. Unfortunately for him, that was exactly what Slayer had hoped for and soon the player had tired and was staring in disbelief at the battleaxe embedded in his chest. With a mighty tug, the battleaxe came free and the player fragmented.

"Freeze!" Slayer said. The last remaining player, the one who had sat on the ground in a daze, watching as his companions had been slaughtered, had begun to crawl away, but his body tightened and refused to move after hearing the bone-chilling order. Slayer walked over and kicked him in the stomach, flipping him over onto his back where Slayer would be able to look him in the eye. "Tell me where your boss is and I'll show you mercy."

"Boss? What boss?" asked the last remaining scoundrel, the very one who had initially threatened Slayer. "It was just us."

"You saw what I did to your friends, so what do you think the odds are you can do anything to me without any backup? Now tell me where the man with the scar across his neck is located and I'll show you mercy."

"You swear you'll show me mercy if I tell you?"

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word. Now where is he?"

"He's about a thirty minute walk from here to the north. Can I go now?"

"Sure," and with that Slayer helped him to his feet. However, the minute the man turned away Slayer drove his battleaxe into the unsuspecting man's skull. The man shattered instantly and Slayer started out towards where the man had indicated. "I said I'd be merciful and I think giving him a bit of hope in his final moments and not letting him see the final blow was pretty merciful," Slayer mumbled to himself.

He soon located the camp and sure enough there was the man Slayer was seeking. He sat atop a boulder, polishing his greatsword as though it were more valuable than gold. He didn't seem at all surprised when Slayer walked into the middle of the camp.

"I suppose you came to join my little band. Am I right?" asked the man atop the boulder.

"Quite the opposite. I'm here to finish off what I started. Consider this a final farewell from your hoodlum pals."

"You bastard! Looks like I've finally got a reason to turn my marker red. I'll just hire some green player to run errands from now on. However, if you truly have killed my men, might I ask your name before I kill you?"

"My name is Slayer. Yours?"

"You can just call me Scar," said the man as he slid down from the boulder to stand before Slayer.

"Well Scar, since this is your encampment I'll let you take the first swing." said Slayer as he let the tip of his weapon touch the ground.

"An honorable fighter! Ha! You'll regret that when I cleave your head from your shoulders!" Scar assumed an attack stance and brandished his greatsword. He took aim and swung it right for Slayer's exposed neck, but it never made contact. Slayer ducked under the blade and charged forward, impaling Scar on Unrighteous Reaper's spikes. Slayer had him pinned a few feet off the ground against the very boulder he had perched upon. His greatsword fell clanging to the ground as he stared at the man who had signed his death warrant.

"How does it feel to die? To know yours was an empty existence?" ground out Slayer between clenched teeth.

"I thought you were an honorable fighter! What happened to giving me the first swing?" exclaimed an obviously distraught Scar.

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word. After all, you did get the first swing, but I never said I'd allow it to connect," and before Scar could utter anymore protests, Slayer got a firm hold on his weapon and gave it a great thrust, driving the spikes in farther and higher and draining the remaining life from his adversary. With that he returned to town to tell Mia of his success.

The minute Mia saw him coming she ran and thrust her arms around his waist, crying, but this time, for joy. He held her close and let her play out her emotions. It wasn't until she stepped back that she noticed the red marker above his head.

"They will never hurt you, or anyone else ever again," he said to answer her unspoken question.

"Here's your key back. I guess I'll be going now," said a disheartened Mia as she gave Slayer his key back and realized that she was all alone now.

"Wait! Why don't you stick around? I'm kind of sick of being a solo player and my house is simply way too big for one person."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Besides, isn't there some sort of rule where every badass needs a loli?" asked Slayer with a chuckle.

She squealed in glee and accepted the request to join his party the minute it arrived. As he led her to his house she suddenly stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Slayer asked.

"It's just, I don't even know your name."

"Most call me Slayer, but how about you just call me S for short. After all, we're a team now."

As they walked off towards the house they now shared, they both smiled. Mia was smiling because she once again had someone she could look to for help and guidance, and Slayer because for the first time in ages, he had hope for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 129 Floor 23 (Slayer and Mia's House)**

Slayer sat on the edge of his bed and considered the events of the past four weeks. He had invited Mia, a young teenage girl, to join his party and live with him in his house, but after that initial meeting things had quickly turned awkward. He had been a loner for so long that he had no idea how to interact with another human being on a daily basis. He tried to remember what he was like before he had lost his sister, but that seemed like another lifetime ago. Finally, after much debating, he decided that if they were to coexist happily and form any kind of bond they would have to learn of each other's past.

He paced his room for a few moments and finally decided that he should un-equip the shirt he had on so that she could see the many scars that marred his torso. It was as good a place to start as any and he decided that as the older of the two that he should go first. He called her into his room and at the sight of the many scars that comprised his upper body nearly made her faint. After her initial shock subsided he led her to a chair set in the corner of his room and sat himself across from her. Then, he began to tell of his plan and his past.

"We've been together four weeks and we hardly know each other. I think now would be a good time for us to remedy that. I'm going to tell you about my past and myself so that we can begin to understand each other and hopefully build a strong bond. Feel free to ask any questions you might have. Now bear with me because my tale is not a happy one.

"I was once very happy and I held faith in the good of humanity. That changed when my sweet sister was taken hostage and killed by a pair of bank robbers. I turned bitter and outwardly hostile towards the whole world. The only thing that might have matched my sorrow was the pure rage I felt at the unfairness of the world. My sister was kind and gentle, the bank robbers cold and cruel, yet they walked away from the encounter, not only alive, but rich.

"After I pieced myself back together, all I felt was anger and emptiness. I began to seek out fights wherever I could. At first I fought in the ring, but it did nothing for me so I soon left it to fight in the streets. It was on the streets that I was first called Slayer, and I took a liking to the name. The many scars that intertwine on my body are the results of those vicious fights.

"I suppose I just wanted to die, but the sweet embrace of death always seemed to elude me. There were close calls, but I always seemed to pull through. People joked that I was simply too mean to die. It was a truly miserable existence, but then again, I was a truly miserable person. It was after one of my few remaining friends found me bleeding out on his doorstep and saved me that I got into gaming because my friend wanted me to try it as an alternative to fighting.

"I decided the first game I would get was SAO because it looked as though it would offer the most realistic experience and therefore it might actually help. I practiced in some simulators before the game's release, but it was just like fighting in the ring and I felt nothing. You know what? I was actually happy when the announcement came that this was all real now. I thought maybe I might finally die and be at peace."

He glanced over at Mia to see how she was doing and he found a multitude of emotions displayed throughout her features. There was sadness and sympathy, but there was also anger. Before he had time to question it she burst forth and slapped him. He looked down into her eyes in shock and waited for an explanation.

"You're such an idiot! Can't you see your sister wouldn't want you to do this to yourself! You tarnish her memory by letting yourself act like this! Fight in memory of her or against the injustice of the world, but don't fight because you have some death wish!" Mia screamed in obvious anger.

Slayer smiled fondly at his companion. She was so much like his sister in so many ways. He felt like a fool for acting the way he had for the past few years. He was amazed at how perfectly she had seemed to understand him and his inner turmoil from such a brief discussion. She made the whole thing seem obvious.

"You're right. I've been a total dumbass this entire time. Anyways, do you have any questions now that you've had your little outburst?"

"Just three. What was your sister like?"

"You remind me a lot of her. She was so full of life and compassion. To me, she was the sun that brightened the world with her presence. What is your next question?"

"What of your parents? You never mentioned them."

"They were out of the picture for a few years before any of that happened. My dad got drunk one night and was killed in a car crash, and after that my mom fell into a deep depression and she never fully recovered. I managed to fool the inspectors that everything was fine so they wouldn't take my sister and me to child welfare. When I turned eighteen I moved out and took my sister with me. So what's your last question?"

"Oh. You mentioned you got the name Slayer while fighting on the street. Why was that?"

"I got it because I killed two people while fighting. I'm not proud of it and for a long time the memory haunted me until I reminded myself that they would have killed me, and possibly others in the future. The only reason I didn't go to jail was because it was declared self-defense. Now tell me about you. What was life like for Mia?"

"For me? I'm almost ashamed to speak of my life after hearing of yours. I lived a relatively normal life with my parents and big brother. I was never really one to take risks or to fight. However, I sometimes liked to play videogames and pretend like I was a brave adventurer who led an exciting life. Ironically, now that I have that life all I want to do is have things return to normal."

Slayer thought of how hard a transition it must have been for her. He walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. After a moment she looked up and met his gaze.

"We will make it out of here," Slayer stated with conviction. "We'll stick together and continue to grow stronger until the game is beat and this nightmare is no more."

She considered those words and the person who had said them. She felt that she actually believed not only in what he was saying, but the very man himself. He had laid his soul bare before her eyes so that she could understand how he had become the man she saw before her. She stood and hugged her newfound friend, and after a few awkward moments he returned her embrace.

"How about we get back to work? The sooner we grow stronger the sooner we can escape this hellhole," Slayer said. Together, they left the house and began their quest to grow stronger so that they might escape their ordeal.

**Day 129 Floor 20**

"Remind me why we're down here again," said a somewhat exasperated Mia.

"It's simple, I'm not taking you anywhere until I know the full extent of your abilities," explained Slayer as he leaned against a tree.

"So why here? Why did you insist on coming down to Floor 20?"

"Because I'm fairly certain of your safety here. We met on Floor 23, that alone shows me you are dedicated and a survivor, but I know nothing of your fighting prowess. If we are to function as a team then I need to know your limits and the very style you implement in battle. Otherwise I'll be so busy worrying about your safety I might slip up and actually have my death wish granted. Considering I'm finally getting a knack for this living thing again, that would be a true shame."

"Then how come I'm not studying you? Shouldn't I learn all there is to know about your limits and play style?"

"What's there to learn? I'm a tank with a nasty penchant for rushing headlong into battle. As for my limits, they change too often to bother learning."

"You're such an idiot," mumbled Mia.

Slayer chuckled as he considered what she said. Perhaps he was underestimating her but he was not willing to take that chance. Here on Floor 20 he could examine her movements without worry. Even if she encountered something she couldn't handle, he was sure that he could.

"Why do you do that?" asked Slayer.

"Do what?"

"Avoid cursing?"

"I believe it to be crude and offensive and I would prefer it if you refrained from using such crash language as well."

"Damn. I'll cut you a deal. I won't cuss at the house, but out in the wilds I can cuss to my heart's content. Deal?"

"Fine. So what now?"

"I guess we should proceed to the next area. I doubt we'll find anymore monsters around here."

As they walked along through the forest Slayer couldn't help but smirk. The fact that his companion was against cussing was so comical considering his vocabulary. That smirk was instantly lost when he received a message. He glanced briefly at it and knew that his time of peace would soon come to an end. This was the nineteenth message he had ignored since meeting Mia, and his associates were not ones who liked to be ignored.

They walked on quietly until they found what they had been looking for. Up ahead they could see two humanoid creatures huddling together in a primitive encampment. After a quick search to make sure there was only the two and there were no others lurking nearby, Mia stepped forward to confront the beasts while Slayer stood back to observe. Slayer remembered these pitiful creatures as being somewhat adept at combat. Though they're primary weapons were mere dirks, they could become a problem in if they outnumbered their enemy.

Mia drew her short sword and made sure she had her shield ready as she stepped fully into the encampment. The creatures sensed her immediately and sprang to their feet as they brandished their crude weapons. Mia readied herself as they slowly approached with their blades at the ready. She quickly decided the quickest and safest way to finish this battle was to incapacitate one enemy long enough to at least severely injure the other opponent. As they finally moved within range, she struck.

She rushed forward and shield bashed one creature right in the face. While it was dazed she zoned in on the other creature. It charged in with a basic thrust, thrust, slash routine that she easily deflected with her shield. She shoved out with her shield arm and then brought her sword to bear. She led with a forward thrust that she abruptly stopped and slashed across the creature's abdomen, easily avoiding the creature's dirk it had placed to intercept her blade.

She began to attack fiercely, sustaining only minor wounds as she cut away at the creature's life. It was down to almost a fifth of its health when she sensed movement out of the corner of her eye. She dodged aside of the thrusting dirk, but she still received a nasty wound on her forearm, dropping her health to two-thirds. She composed herself quickly as her combatants regrouped. She had not planned on the creature being able to reenter the battle so soon.

She tried to shield bash the creature again, but it was having nothing of that. Before her shield had time to connect the creature had already moved aside and she was hard pressed to parry its thrust as she stumbled past. She spun around and regained her footing in time to meet the two monsters as they rushed in, hoping to kill her before she could regain her composure. She decided her best bet was to continue her assault on the weakened creature and then to face the other once she had evened up the fight. She blocked the one creatures dirk and then easily knocked aside that of the weakened ones as it had overcompensated when it had attacked.

She saw her opening and she took it. While the other creature retracted its arm for another strike she drove her blade into the chest of the weakened creature, its blade too far out to block the attack after she had knocked it aside. As it began to glow faintly she turned to regard her remaining opponent, only to see it fragmenting as well. Behind where the creature once stood was Slayer, hoisting his battleaxe to rest on his shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" Mia asked in aggravation.

"I'd seen all I needed to see. There was no point in sitting back any longer."

"I could have handled it."

"I know, and that is why I ended it. You showed yourself to be a capable warrior. Your faltered a little when your initial plan fell apart, but you composed yourself quickly and soon reclaimed your confidence. I know you can handle yourself, though I still want you to train with me for at least a week before we do anything else so that we can smooth out some of the rough spots."

Mia didn't know what to say. She had expected him to be disappointed or frustrated, but instead he was praising her, even if he did hint at training to improve some faults. She stood there and tried to guess what was going on in his head.

"Go on home and rest. You've earned it. I'll catch up to you after I've ran a few errands," said Slayer with a disarming smile.

Mia stopped to consider her companion as she started to activate her teleport crystal. Something seemed a bit off about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. After a moment's hesitation, she was gone.

"What the fuck do you want you stupid bastard?" Slayer growled out without even turning around.

"You always where very perceptive Söldner," stated a mysterious man as he emerged from the woods behind Slayer.

"And you were always an annoying cunt. Now cut the bullshit, why are you here?" Slayer said as he turned to regard the man.

"You've been ignoring our messages," the man said as he stepped fully into the open, showing plainly the insignia of the Knights of the Blood adorning his armor.

**To be continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 129 Floor 20**

"Go to hell. I'm not some damn servant who will come to your beck and call," said Slayer as he stood watching the man, never making a move to put away his weapon.

"Now Söldner, is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine Ray. Now will you just cut to the chase or do I have to cut you?"

"Fine. Our leader is not happy with you. You've missed every meeting and you were absent when we attacked the last boss."

"Is that all? Go tell Garfield he can go fuck himself. I'm not one of his goddamn lackeys."

"His name is Heathcliff and you would do well to show him proper respect."

"Garfield, Heathcliff, what's the difference? They're both fat, orange cats with stripes aren't they?"

"This is your last warning Söldner."

"Just fuck off. Also, stop calling me Söldner. I left that behind me."

"You didn't think you should have let your own handler know this? Heathcliff will not be pleased."

"First, never refer to yourself as my handler. You could never handle me in a million years. Secondly, I honestly don't give a rat's ass how Heathcliff feels. I never actually joined your little club after he formed it so he holds no power over me. The only time he had any say was when he was signing my paycheck, and as I just told you, I'm no longer a mercenary. Now if you don't mind, why don't you go take a long walk off a short cliff."

The man stood there as if slapped as Slayer went to activate his teleport crystal. He was just about to activate it when the man's visage suddenly turned cold and he spoke up once more.

"She seemed like a sweet girl. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her."

Slayer was just inches from Ray's face before he had even had time to finish the comment. Ray laid his hand against the hilt of his sword for reassurance, but he knew if Slayer meant to kill him then he would never even be able to draw it.

"Let's get one thing straight, you ever so much as hint at harm coming to her again and you'll be staring at your own headless corpse during your final moments."

Ray felt a chill run down his spine. As if the mental image wasn't bad enough, he truly believed if anyone had the ability to make that happen, it would be Slayer. He knew several strong players, but Slayer was different. It wasn't simply because of the sheer strength the man possessed, but because he had shown himself to care nothing for the lives of his fellow human beings, or even his own for that matter. There were stronger players, but none he considered nearly as dangerous as Slayer.

"You'd do well to remember who it was that has made life so easy for you. Who was it that lined your pockets? Who offered you a place to stay while you worked towards buying a house?"

"He was my employer and nothing more. All of those things I worked for and paid off in full. Besides, it's not like he was the only one paying me. I was a mercenary, and a rather popular one at that."

"You're a treacherous dog!"

"No, I'm a survivor! Now get it through your thick skull that I quit!"

"You'll regret those words."

"I'm sure I will. If it makes you feel any better, it's not you, it's me," Slayer remarked as he once again went to activate his teleport crystal. With one final warning glare at Ray, he teleported back to Floor 23. Before meeting Mia back at the house, he grabbed a few things from the local shops to keep her from growing suspicious. He entered the house feeling lighthearted with the thought that his past was behind him, not knowing his problems were far from over.

**Day 129 Floor 25**

"Sir, Ray has returned and wishes to see you," said the guard posted outside Heatcliff's room.

Heathcliff considered what the guard said for a moment. Until they could find and purchase a proper headquarters, Heathcliff had chosen an inn on the 25th floor as their central base. Though there was no real need for a guard, he had had one posted outside his office to instill an image of power and order. Finally, after having sorted his thoughts and some of the items laid out across his desk, he nodded to the guard to let Ray in. Once he had entered and the door was closed, Heathcliff motioned for him to begin his report.

"Sir, I have located Slayer."

"You always were one to get to the point. So what has become of our Söldner?"

"He claims he has given up that line of work. I found him on Floor 20, though my informants tell me his house is located on Floor 23."

"Slayer has given up being a mercenary? That is a shame. He was quite valuable at times. Did you offer him a place in the Knights of the Blood?"

"I'm sorry to say he did not seem interested in becoming a member."

"Oh well, we can make do without him. If you have nothing further to report then I'd like to return to my work."

"Sir, I do have a suggestion. Slayer seems to have aligned himself with a young girl. My informants mentioned he was no longer the houses only occupant and when I found him he seemed to be observing a young girl fighting. When I mentioned her he grew quite furious and openly threatened me. I believe if we can capture the girl then Slayer could be brought to heel."

"You know I do not approve of such strong-arm tactics. If he does not wish to join us then we will leave it at that."

"But sir-"

"Not another word Ray. I'm truly disappointed in you right now. I had been considering offering you a higher seat in the guild, but after this I think you've shown that you're not ready for a seat of power. You're dismissed."

Ray bowed low and exited the room. He maintained an outward air of tranquility, but inside he was bursting with rage at the injustice of it all. In his mind, all that had just transpired with Heathcliff was Slayer's fault. He decided he would have his revenge on Slayer, and he knew just how to do it. It was time he paid another visit to his most valuable informant.

**Day 129 Floor 15**

Ray skulked through the streets as he approached his informant's place of business. He had equipped a set of non-descript armor to avoid drawing attention to himself. Finally he reached a seemingly vacant building, but he knew that it was not so. Someone was probably watching him this very moment as they decided their next move. He knocked out a careful rhythm and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal the lush room that waited beyond.

"Back so soon? I was quite certain the info I garnered for you was accurate," said a diminutive fellow sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

"It was Col, but that is not why I am here."

"Just remember that it will cost you. What do you seek?"

"I've heard tell of a PK guild on Floor 22 that can sometimes be _persuaded_ to do things in exchange for payment. Do you know of them?"

"Aye. They call themselves the Gruesome Ghouls. What would you have need for a bunch of ruffians like that?"

"I have need of people who won't be bothered by things such as morality and conscience. Do you know who leads them?"

"A woman by the name of Grace. They say she is quite ruthless and that she is quite beautiful, but that the only graceful thing about her is the way in which she handles a blade."

"Perfect. Do you know how I could contact her?"

"They say you can contact them by going to the tavern on Floor 22. Once there, talk to the bartender and ask if he has seen any ghosts. After that an associate should approach you with further instructions, but everything past that is a mystery. All who have done it have either been sworn to secrecy, or were simply never heard from again."

"Thank you. Here is your usual fee, plus a small bonus for you have told me far more than I could have hoped for," Ray said as he turned to leave. He had barely taken two steps when Col was suddenly in front of him, blocking his way.

"If you insist on walking this path, I feel I must warn you to be wary. The Ghouls are not exactly known for their virtues and honor."

"That is exactly why they are perfect for the job. Take care Col," and with that he stepped past Col and went on his way. He would make preparations tonight just in case something went wrong, but tomorrow he would have his meeting.

**Day 130 Floor 22**

Ray leaned against the bar as he waited to be approached by an associate of the Ghouls. He had been there nearly an hour and his patience was wearing thin. Just as he was about to walk out, a man brushed up against his shoulder.

"Meet me in the alley behind the tavern in ten minutes," whispered the man as he brushed past Ray.

The ten minutes leading up to the meeting seemed to last forever. Ray felt as though the time would never come. Finally, he made his way from the bar and exited out the front door. He slinked behind the building and began to search for his contact.

"What do you want?" inquired the man as he emerged from the shadows.

"I come in the hopes of meeting with your leader. I have a job proposition for her."

"What makes you think my leader would want to deal with the likes of you?"

"Because I can make her quite rich."

"We have money. If you truly wish to speak with my leader then you must offer something more."

"How about a powerful ally?" asked Ray as he showed the man the insignia of the Knights of the Blood he had kept covered up until now. "I have some pull within my guild and I could make things much easier for all of you."

"Intriguing," said a beautiful woman as she stepped out beside Ray. She had been only a couple short feet from her, yet he had never sensed her presence. Already he was beginning to see why she was considered so dangerous, if indeed it was Grace that now stood before him. The woman motioned to the man and he left them.

"I'm guessing you are the one they call Grace, leader of the Gruesome Ghouls," stated Ray.

"You would be correct. It seems you have me at a disadvantage for I know nothing of you."

"Somehow I doubt that. My name is Ray, and I have a business proposition for you."

"I am listening."

"I would like to claim revenge on an impertinent mercenary. He turned his back on us and I want him to suffer for it."

"You want us to kill him?"

"No, merely capture his teammate. The mercenary is a force to be reckoned with, but I'm sure the girl he has partnered with will offer little trouble. Once I have her in my possession I will have complete control over him. It seems he made the mistake of letting someone through his rough exterior, and I plan to make sure he comes to regret it."

"That's absolutely devious! I like it. I think you and I have a long and wonderful partnership laid out before us. Now, concerning my payment-"

"You will receive payment once I receive the girl."

"Devious and shrewd. You're the whole package."

"How long will it be before you make your move?"

"First I need to know more about my target and her partner. What can you tell me about them?"

"They share a house on Floor 23. The mercenary's name is Slayer. Though no one has been able to confirm it, the girl's name is believed to be Mia. She is young and petite so she should offer little resistance."

"Good. It's a start at least. I figure that if everything goes smoothly I can probably capture her within a couple of weeks."

"Two weeks? Why so long?"

"I'm a careful woman. First I will need to gather some information of my own. Then I'll need to figure out a plan of attack. Lastly, I need an opportunity to present itself. There is not a lot we can do if she never leaves the safety of her house."

"Fine, but I expect regular reports as to your progress. Agreed?"

"I'll tell you when I get the girl, but everything outside of that would be a hindrance to the mission."

"Okay, but remember, neither the girl nor Slayer is to be killed. I need them both alive in order for my plan to work."

"Deal. I'll be seeing you," Grace said as she turned on her heels and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Ray lingered in the alley as he reveled in the events of the last hour. He had made contact with the Ghouls and everything had been set into motion. Slayer would pay for what he caused and Ray would claim a higher seat in the Knights if all went well. Now he just had to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 141 Floor 23 (Slayer and Mia's House)**

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Mia asked for what Slayer was sure to be the hundredth time.

"Nothing happened! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because the Slayer I know would never be this happy for no reason."

"Really Mia, you're being ridiculous. Can't I just be happy for the sake of it?"

Mia just gave him a deadpan stare that showed clearly what she thought of that idea. He had to admit that he had been in a much better mood since his encounter with Ray. He had been initially pissed, but he had known that the day would come when he had to face up to his past. For it to finally be over and not looming over his head he was practically ecstatic. He sighed as he regarded his rather astute companion and decided it was time to tell her the truth.

"Okay, you deserve to know the truth. Before meeting you and forming this party I worked as a freelance mercenary. I saw it as a chance to get paid to do what I would have done for free, though I did have to follow orders occasionally. I had been ignoring my previous employer's messages since I met you, but one of his lackeys caught up to me the other day. I let him know that I was no longer for hire and that I would prefer if he never contacted me again."

Slayer sat there as he awaited Mia's response. He was quite confused when she suddenly burst out laughing. He waited until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you laughing? What is so funny?"

"The idea of you being even remotely that civil to anyone other than me! You would rather fight a horde of enemies without your equipment than to be so kind! I'm assuming we can add whoever it was that made contact with you to the list of people who would like to see you dead?"

"You know me so well," Slayer said as he smiled warmly. "So what do you want to do today? Just say it and we'll do it."

"I want to go to the church in the Town of Beginnings and see if we can help out!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to some dangerous dungeon to fight?"

"Come on S, it won't be so bad. Besides, you could use some good karma."

"First church and now karma, what have I ever done to you?"

Mia giggled and slapped at his arm playfully. Though he dreaded it, he had told her they would do whatever she wanted that day, and apparently what she wanted was to torture him. After a few more grumbling comments he finally gave in. Together they went off and teleported down to Floor 1. Slayer could tell it was going to be a long day.

**Day 141 Floor 1 (Church)**

"Hey Sasha! Did you miss me?" Mia said as she sauntered into the room where Sasha was entertaining several children.

"Do my eyes deceive me? I was starting to worry something had happened to you. It seems like it's been a millennia since you and your brother paid me a visit," said Sasha as she turned to assess her friend. She froze when she saw the sad and troubled look on Mia's face. She finally noticed that a man whom she had never met before was leaning against the doorjamb. He unnerved her and she motioned for Mia to move in closer.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong? Who's the guy with the battleaxe and red marker?" Sasha quickly asked in hushed tones.

"I'm fine Sasha."

"Blink once if you're okay and twice if you need me to contact help."

"You're being ridiculous! Now if you'll calm down, I'll explain everything," Mia said as she led Sasha over to a table and some chairs. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Slayer took a seat at the table without her having ever noticed his approach. After everyone had settled in, Mia told Sasha the sad tale of the past weeks. She told of her brother's death, Slayer's arrival and subsequent slaughtering of the players responsible, and of the times they had shared together.

"I can't believe he's dead. He was so young and vibrant on your last visit. The thought of him being cut down like that is tragic. To think someone could do such a thing is sickening!" Sasha exclaimed as Mia's tale came to an end.

"They will never harm another soul," said Slayer with a cold gleam in his eye.

"I honestly don't know what I would have done had Slayer not come along when he did," Mia said as she lowered her eyes to the table, trying to hide the tears that glistened there.

They all sat in silence for a moment as they each contemplated over the events of the last few weeks. Finally, Sasha was the one to break the trance of the troubling thoughts. In one fluid motion she stood and crossed to where Slayer was seated. Before he could register what was happening, she had thrown her arms around his neck and was holding him in her tender embrace. Slayer froze, unsure of what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Slayer managed to choke out after he had managed to pull himself together. He carefully disengaged from her and held her out at arm's length. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she regarded him.

"That was my way of showing thanks. It was the least I could do after what you've done. You punished those murderous fiends and saved Mia. The heart of a true hero beats within your chest," Sasha explained as she continued to look at Slayer.

Those words struck a chord within Slayer's soul. Just from what little he knew about this woman from Mia's stories and how she chose to spend her time, Slayer knew her to be a kind and righteous person. After having been through the deepest pits of hell and having been considered worse than some of its denizens, he was surprisingly happy to hear someone praise his work. He did not care what the world thought of him, but for someone such as her to claim he was a hero, he felt as though he had truly turned things around. He knew that he would always bear the scars of those dark times, and that he was forever changed, but thanks to Mia and this woman's words he now knew that it didn't necessarily mean he was doomed.

"What kind of help do you need?" Slayer asked to change the subject. He was still very uncomfortable around people and emotions and he was more than ready to get going.

After a quick sidelong glance at Mia who merely shrugged her shoulders, Sasha stopped to consider his offer. Was there anything she might need him for?

"I suppose we could use some supplies. Nothing extravagant, but some herbs and meat would be nice. Things can run a little thin around here sometimes."

"I'll get right on that. Mia, you stay here and help with the kids while I go collect the supplies," said Slayer as he beat a hasty retreat. Before Mia could even utter a protest, Slayer was gone.

"What was up with that?" Sasha asked as she turned back to Mia.

"Honestly, I think you scared him."

"Me? How is that even possible? He's like twice my size and he looks like he's been chiseled from stone."

"He's not an emotional guy. I think that is what freaked him out."

"Oh. So what's his story?"

Mia sat back and began to give Sasha an abridged version of Slayer's life, leaving out anything he might not want others to know. She figured it would be a good way to pass the time until Slayer's return and since she was determined to start visiting more regularly again, she figured it was best the two people she considered family learned of each other. Now if only she could get Slayer to relax enough to actually interact with people on his own. Oh well, one step at a time she supposed.

**Day 141 Floor 21**

"Damn it feels good to be back in my fucking element!" Slayer exclaimed as he worked his way through the dungeon. He had decided to simply splurge on the supplies and instead go for a quick dungeon crawl to calm himself. He was in dire need of some alone time and he could think of no better way to spend it than vanquishing some lowly monsters. He truly treasured Mia's companionship and he had appreciated Sasha's kind words, but it was too much for him to handle. He was still adjusting to his new way of life and he had felt like he was going to suffocate in the church.

He had considered going to a higher floor, but he knew that once he got started he wouldn't be able to stop himself so he had settled for a dungeon located on this floor so that he wouldn't be gone too long. Now he just wished he could find a good fight. So far he had hardly encountered any kind of resistance and he was becoming quite agitated. If he didn't find something to fight soon he was probably going to return in a worse mood than when he had left. After walking for a few more minutes, his prayers were finally answered.

As he was about to round a corner, he heard the scuffling of feet and what sounded like a guttural snarl. He slowly crept forward to assess his prey. There were only three visible and they appeared to be some sort of goblin with short horns sprouting from their heads. All three bore a small wooden buckler strapped on their left forearm and a hatchet in their right hand. After waiting to make sure there were only three, he made his move.

Slayer knew that the logical thing to do was to try and eliminate the nearest creature before they could register what was going on. Thanks to the element of surprise, he managed to cleave the head from the unsuspecting goblinoid before it even had time to turn. However, Slayer knew the remaining two would not be nearly as easy to defeat. Not only were they now aware of his presence, they had managed to effectively regroup after their initial shock. Also, they had an advantage over Slayer with their smaller weapons because he couldn't wield his battleaxe properly in the confines of this small area.

The creatures sensed Slayer's hesitation and took it as a sign that it was time to attack. They waded in, almost shoulder-to-shoulder as they slowly closed in on Slayer. He doubted they could deal any serious damage, but Slayer was having an inner struggle because now that he had something to live for, he didn't want to risk losing it. Without realizing it, Slayer was soon standing against a wall, forced to fend off the creatures' attacks as he tried to remind himself of who he was. The battle dragged on as Slayer fought off the prying attacks of the goblinoids, as well as his sense of worry.

Finally, Slayer realized what he had to do. He couldn't afford to allow himself these emotions when in battle, because they would only result in his death. He was doing exactly what he had worried about; he was letting himself be distracted by thoughts of Mia being left alone again. Slayer had always managed to survive by listening to his instincts and not letting emotions or reasonable thought deter him. He didn't simply enter a battle rage as several suspected, for though he allowed his anger to fuel the flames of his actions, it was more an instinctive dance of blades than a reckless charge.

With a surge of action that neither creature had expected from their cornered prey, Slayer managed to push off from the wall and force them back far enough for him to assume a preferable fighting stance. He gave into his instincts completely and allowed his body to respond accordingly. He brought his battleaxe to bear as the creatures moved back in on him, but he was no longer the man they had backed against a wall, he was once again Slayer, the cold and merciless killer. He knew that he was going to have to be careful with his swings so that he didn't simply hit a wall instead of an enemy, so he decided that he was better off utilizing his weapon's impaling tip than its cutting edge. After blocking what attacks he could and receiving a few as well, Slayer went on the offensive for the first time since he had jumped them.

He began to thrust out at whatever openings presented themselves as he hurried to finish them off. Unfortunately, the creatures were only sustaining minor injuries as the deflected or blocked each thrust with their bucklers. Deciding it was time to try a new tactic, Slayer waited until the next solid blow to land on one of their bucklers, then he quickly angled the blade so that its spiked tip hooked the edge of the shield. Then, with a small downward slash, he had not only managed to defeat the creature's defense, but he had also angled its neck perfectly for a killing blow. However, as he brought Unrighteous Reaper down upon the creature's exposed neck with a shortened overhead chop, the remaining creature had decided to make the best of its companion's death and use it as a chance to strike a powerful blow on Slayer.

Though Slayer had managed to move enough to avoid having his own head severed, the blow had dug into his shoulder and taken a chunk of his health. Enraged by the creature's attempt on his life through such petty means, Slayer attacked with renewed vigor. Sparks flew as he attacked with abandon and his blade scraped against the walls and ceiling as often as it actually made contact with his combatant. Finally, the wooden buckler splintered into several pieces after having been hit one too many times. With nothing to hide behind, the creature was soon finished and Slayer was on his way back to the church, more than ready to return to his new life now that he had worked it all out.

**Day 141 Floor 1 (Church)**

"What the hell do you mean she's not here?" Slayer shouted as Sasha informed him Mia had left almost an hour ago. "Tell me exactly what happened before I fucking lose it!"

"First, please keep your voice down and refrain from using such language. After all, this is a church and there are children present. Second, calm down and I'll tell you exactly what happened."

Slayer continued to fume for a few moments before he finally got himself under control. After a minute he motioned for Sasha to follow him outside to continue their conversation because although she was right, he had no intention of holding back when something like this was happening. After they had moved outside, Sasha told him what had transpired while he was gone.

"About an hour ago a woman rushed into the church and she told Mia something had happened to you. She said you had collapsed and that you weren't responding as though you had gone offline or something. Of course Mia became quite distressed and immediately left with the woman so that she could be by your side when you came to. Shortly after they left, a man came by and left a message for you. I told him what I believed to be the truth, that you were out, but he insisted and he gave me the message for you."

"Sasha, what was the message?"

"He told me to tell you that Ray would be waiting for you at the tavern on the twenty-second floor."

As Ray's treachery came to light, Slayer's heart fell into darkness. If Ray had harmed Mia in any way, then he wouldn't be allowed to die, not quickly at least. Slayer would torture him mentally and physically till he was right on the brink of death and begging for it, then he would restore his health and do it all over again. Slayer thanked Sasha mechanically and then left her as he went to teleport. With a final, defiant curse, Slayer turned and teleported to Floor 22 with murderous intent burning in his eyes.

**To be continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 141 Floor 22 (Tavern)**

"Slayer should be here any minute," Ray mumbled to himself as he mindlessly circled the rim of his glass with his finger. He was tired of waiting, but he couldn't deny the feeling of excitement working its way throughout his body. He was about to exact his revenge and nothing could truly dampen his spirits at this point. This wasn't just about Slayer's betrayal and Ray's subsequent fall from Heathcliff's good graces, it was a chance to show Slayer he was a force to be reckoned with and respected, not insulted as Slayer had always done in their meetings. Finally, he caught sight of Slayer as he slipped into the crowded tavern.

Slayer cut a path straight for Ray, pushing aside any patron who was idiotic enough to stumble across his path. Ray had never seen Slayer look quite like he did at that precise moment. Slayer's typical rage and searing eyes were no more, in their stead was cool collectiveness and eyes that spoke of the cold embrace of death. For just a moment, Ray considered calling the entire plan off and simply exchanging Mia for his right to live, but that was only a passing thought. No matter how afraid he was, he felt certain that he held all the cards in this instant and that there was nothing Slayer could do.

"So glad you could join me," Ray said with a mock smile. He motioned for Slayer to take the seat opposite his. "Would you like a drink before we start?"

"Cut the shit you goddamn mother fucker. Tell me where Mia is."

"You're so direct, I always hated that about you. Who says we can't mix business and pleasure?"

"I'd say you're wearing on my patience, but that would imply I had arrived with some. Now tell me where Mia is."

"Not so fast. First we must discuss terms."

"What fucking terms?"

"The terms of her release of course. You honestly didn't expect me to just give her back, did you?"

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Thank you. Anyways, the terms are simple. You pledge your allegiance to me and the Knights of the Blood. You are to always report to me before undertaking any venture. Also, you are to swear loyalty to me above all else."

"Like hell I will."

"Does Mia's life mean so little to you?"

"Fucking bastard. Before I do anything I demand to see Mia. I'm not going to simply take you're word that she is fine."

"I expected as much," Ray said as he stood to leave. "Wait thirty minutes before leaving. Go to the forest on the north side of town. Travel in a northeasterly direction and you should arrive at a large rock formation, and if you simply follow the trail I leave you'll find the cave hidden within. Also, if you try anything funny, such as leaving early or sending a tail, then we will be alerted and Mia will be killed."

Slayer watched and seethed as he was forced to sit there as Ray simply walked out the door. After a minute of silent cursing, Slayer set himself to the task at hand. He was going to have to sit and wait for thirty minutes so he might as well use them to his advantage. Now was the time for strategizing, not panicking. He was determined to retrieve Mia at all costs.

**Day 141 Floor 22 (Ghouls' Secret Hideout)**

"Something's not right. I can feel it," Ray said as he joined Grace at the cave's dais. Ray had to admit, the setup was simply brilliant and the large circular cave with its upraised dais was a tacticians dream. The cave was well hidden and it didn't allow for the use of teleportation crystals, perfect for conducting shady business. He doubted Slayer could even find the cave if not for the markers he had left behind to guide him. The Ghouls simply cleared out the cave whenever they needed it, and kept it secret when they didn't.

"You're message said everything went smoothly," Grace said in reference to the message he had sent her after leaving the tavern.

"It went too smoothly. I feel like I'm missing something. It's like I'm missing a crucial piece to a very dangerous puzzle."

"You're just letting you're nerves get to you. I don't really blame you. From what information I gathered on him in the past couple weeks I can see why you don't take him lightly."

"Maybe you're right, but I'd rather be safe than sorry," Ray said as he began contemplating what had him so worried. He finally realized it had been Slayer's demeanor that had so unnerved him. He had appeared as though he still had some ace in the hole, but Ray knew that he had to be bluffing. He held all the cards in this game. Just to reassure himself of his position of power, he turned to regard his greatest bargaining chip.

Mia was standing with her arms crossed against her chest. She had refused to do anything except stand there since she had realized the trap that she now baited. A muscular man flanked Mia on her right side, a man whom Grace had claimed to be a fine soldier. Assured that all was in his favor, he returned to Grace's side to watch the entrance and await Slayer's arrival. They didn't have to wait long.

The first sign that Slayer had arrived was the commotion emanating from the tunnel leading into the cave. At first it was faint, but it grew louder and louder as Slayer drew near. Ray had not come this far to fail so he had decided it would be best to station several expendable soldiers along the tunnel to tire and weaken Slayer so that he would be less likely to try anything. Finally Slayer entered the room, but he looked nothing like the Slayer that Ray had known for so long. Slayer had changed his attire and now wore a set of white, light armor instead of his dark, heavy armor and a dagger had replaced his signature battleaxe.

"I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting," Slayer said as he regarded the growing number of soldiers surrounding him. It wasn't long before there was a semicircle formed around the archway through which Slayer had entered. He estimated there to be anywhere between ten and fifteen, though none of them looked as though they were more than mere babes when it came to the art of combat. He pretended to lurch towards them and his suspicion was confirmed in the way they handled their weapons as they prepared for his fake attack. This was going to be fun.

"We both know that in this instance we could not simply have a normal meeting, though I will apologize for any misconceptions. You see, I couldn't let you arrive at full strength and I certainly don't plan on facing you alone. Now how about you put away your little toothpick and we'll get on to business."

"Toothpick? I bet you find yourself quite amusing," Slayer said as he lowered his weapon. "Now let me see Mia."

"Very well. Bring her here," said Ray as he crooked his finger at the large man flanking her. The man pushed her forward, towards the edge of the dais, so that Slayer could see her.

"Get out of here Slayer! It's not safe!" Mia screamed as she assessed the situation below. Slayer was drastically outnumbered and she had been forced to relinquish her sword and shield after she had been taken hostage in the cave. Even if she could make it to Slayer's side, there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Are you okay Mia?" asked Slayer.

"They haven't hurt me, but they took my weapons."

"What about your armor?"

"No, they let me keep it. Why?"

"Then jump!" exclaimed Slayer right as Ray and Grace both caught on to his line of questioning. Mia lunged forward without a second thought, confident that Slayer had some sort of plan. Right as Mia's three captors were beginning to pursue her, they heard several cries of alarm and retreating footsteps. They looked to see what had happened, but they couldn't believe their eyes. No less than six men were now lying sprawled across the ground and there stood Slayer, seemingly unscathed.

Mia rushed to Slayer, who hurriedly gave her a new sword and shield, as well as a teleportation crystal. She looked at him confused, but his stern visage gave no room for debate. He motioned towards the exit and waited until she had left and he was sure she had teleported away before he turned his full attention to his remaining opponents. By this time they had reached the floor and were assuming a triangle formation.

"How?" Ray stammered out as he continued to stare at the men strewn across the ground. "It's not possible. How could you kill so many so quickly?"

"If you took a moment to think, you'd realize I didn't kill anyone you jackass. They're just low on health and unconscious. As for how I did it, it's called _Angelic Abandon_."

"A unique skill?"

"Now you're getting it."

"How come I've never seen it before?"

"Or me? I've had you under surveillance for nearly two full weeks and you've never used anything besides your battleaxe and heavy armor," Grace said with a nearly imperceptible tremble to her voice.

"You just answered part of your own question. The skill requires me to wear light armor and to wield only a one-handed weapon. It doesn't suit me," said Slayer as he calmly rotated the dagger in his hand.

"You said we have partly answered it. What else is there?" inquired Ray.

"I have often been considered more demon than man, therefore I did not feel as though I deserved the help of such a holy skill, but Mia is as pure as snow. I shall don the armor and use the skill in protection of her," Slayer finished as he caught the dagger with it pointing behind him and he burst into motion.

The three readied themselves for his assault, but nothing could have prepared them for what was to come. He moved as if he was made of fleeting lightning and his strikes stung twice as much. He weaved in and out as he struck them time and again. Suddenly he was gone, only to reappear in front of Grace's soldier and subsequently knock him out, and then he was off again.

"What the fuck is he?" screamed Grace in frustration and fear as Slayer continued to dart around, slashing at her flanks from various positions and angles. He was almost toying with them, because he never seemed to land any serious blows, outside of the one that had laid out Grace's companion. Suddenly he was in front of her, laying her out just as he had the man before her. Now it was just him and Ray, as it was always meant to be.

Finally, Slayer slowed, not wanting to let this moment slip by too fast. He charged headfirst towards Ray and his brandished sword. He paced himself to Ray's rhythm as he slowly chipped away at Ray's health. He was enjoying himself until Ray finally managed a hit and his health took a plunge. Not wanting to risk his enemy learning of his weakness or of his true abilities, Slayer decided it was time to finish it. He quickly knocked aside Ray's sword and stepped forward, effectively making the sword useless, and then with one quick motion he had Ray pressed face-first against the ground, his health low.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Ray growled as Slayer squatted down in front of him and pulled his hair till their eyes were level with one another's.

"Do you see this dagger?" Slayer asked as though he hadn't heard Ray's question. Ray took a good look at it, marveling at the fine craftsmanship and what appeared to be a set of angel wings for a guard.

"What about it?"

"I had this dagger forged from the finest materials available by the finest blacksmith. Do you wish to know its name?"

"Fine. What is its name?" Ray asked with disdain.

"It is called Mia's Mercy," Slayer said as he hauled off and knocked out Ray. He knew he would come to regret not just killing everyone later, but he knew how much Mia hated senseless murder. So with one last look at the carnage he had wrought, he turned and exited the cave. With one final look to the sky, he teleported up to Floor 23 and a waiting Mia.

**Day 142 Floor 23 (Slayer and Mia's House)**

After finally waking up from his deep sleep, Slayer called Mia to his room. They had barely spoken the day before due to exhaustion, but Slayer knew Mia would have questions about what it was he had done and he might as well get them out of the way now. As they once again sat down at the table in his room, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of that day when they had bonded.

"So what was that thing you did yesterday?" Mia asked as she tried to get comfy in her chair.

"It was a unique skill I acquired a while back. It's called _Angelic Abandon_."

"It was amazing! Why don't you ever use it?"

"As I told Ray, there are the facts that I neither like equipping the gear required nor do I consider myself worthy of its use. However, there is another reason that I didn't let him know about. Do you understand exactly what it allowed me to do?"

"Not really."

"_Angelic Abandon_ is a rather interesting technique. I must only have light armor and a one-handed weapon equipped in order to use it. In return, I gain increased movement speed and health regeneration."

"That's awesome! What's the downside?"

"The downside is that I also take increased damage while using it. One hit from Ray took out almost a quarter of my health."

"Ouch. So why do you think it is named _Angelic Abandon_?"

"Honestly? I always figured it to be a figurative thing. I always thought of it as me abandoning fear and trusting in divine protection rather than a shield. However, that is just my guess. If you truly want to know, we'll just have to find Kayaba Akihiko and ask him ourselves."

"So what now?"

"Now? Now we try and find a guild of our own. I'd feel much better knowing I'm not the only one watching your back," Slayer said as he thought of the ramifications of his own words. A guild would come in handy, but it would also complicate things. Of course, the problem at the moment was finding one that would accept them. Little did he know, that was going to be a lot harder than he expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 264 Floor 48**

"Four goddamn months of searching and we still don't have a guild," Slayer shouted in frustration as he and Mia continued their search for a guild that would accept them.

"I really wish you'd stop using such crass language," said Mia as she trudged along beside Slayer. Finding a guild was certainly turning out to be harder than they had both expected.

"I'm sorry Mia, but it is just so frustrating!"

"You know we could always take Alice up on her offer and join her guild."

"I'll apologize in advance because there is only one thing I have to say to that proposition. Hell to the fucking no."

"But why? Their guild is ranked number one."

"Because I hate every last member, Alice excluded. I don't trust a single one of them, especially not their pitiful excuse for a tank. Besides, we need a guild that will watch out for all its members equally. If we joined up with them then your safety would be overlooked in light of Alice's and although I would neither want nor need their protection, I have a feeling they would be less than eager to jump to my aid."

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill them and you'd stop picking fights with them whenever they happen to be on the same floor as you then they would be more inclined to extend an olive branch to you."

"It's not my fault! What other recourse did I have?"

"You could have confronted them and simply asked what their reasons for being there was."

"And give away the element of surprise? Never. Besides, if they had turned out to be a PK group they would have just lied or attacked. You don't honestly expect me to trust people I just met who have orange or red markers do you?"

"You have a red marker.'

"I'm doing a public service. Besides, if I don't do it then who will? If left unchecked there is no telling how many would suffer."

"But you only get a red marker from killing green players."

"Anybody that would work for and associate with that filth deserves the same fate. In fact, they are perhaps worse because they knowingly lure other players to their doom while under the guise of being a comrade, whereas the killers themselves make no excuses and hide nothing."

"You know I don't like killing, S."

"I'm just doing what the times demand. We are in what could best be described as the medieval era when considering our surroundings and resources. There is no real law so I am forced to play the part of both judge and executioner as knights were sometimes forced to do in medieval times."

"It just seems so wrong. What if you accidentally kill an innocent?"

"Take solace in this Mia. If there is even an inkling of doubt in my mind about someone's guilt, then I set him or her free. I only execute those who have clearly shown their colors and are without a doubt guilty of the charges I would lay against them."

"Fine, we won't join up with Alice. But did you ever consider that maybe this is why nobody wants us in their guild?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at you. You're a red player that gives off dark vibes and your gaze is so cold and devoid of emotion whenever we meet with the leaders of the guilds. Not to mention you have managed to accumulate a rather long list of enemies during your time here. Half the guilds have probably already blacklisted you due to your actions in the past."

"C'est la vie."

"Did you just speak French?"

"What? Am I not allowed?"

"I was just a little surprised. That's all."

"Very funny. Now back to the matter at hand. What do you think we should do?"

"You should let me handle the meetings from now on. Just hang around outside and avoid any sort of conflict with any of the members."

"Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still not going to let you out of my sight."

"You're being ridiculous. That stuff happened months ago. Besides, we haven't seen any sign of Ray or his accomplices since."

"Doesn't matter."

"At this rate we'll never find a guild."

"How about this? We'll both go in, but I'll let you handle all the talking and I'll just hang back near the door?"

"You're not going to budge on this, are you?"

"Never."

"Fine, but try to look less like a homicidal maniac and more like a team player. I'm really sick of being turned away."

"I'll try," said Slayer as he smirked. Today they were meeting with the ninth ranked guild and he was fairly certain he had never had any altercations with it or any of its members, but he had thought the same thing of roughly half the guilds they'd visited so far. This meeting had taken a little while to set up. The guild was called the Order of the Chimera and they were extremely secretive. Slayer was wary of meeting with an enigma such as them, but their options were running thin and if they were ranked number nine then he could be fairly confident that the members would be able to handle themselves should he need their help.

Finally they reached their destination. The guild house wasn't much to look at, but they both knew that appearances could be deceiving. It was a large two-story structure, but its outside was plain and barren. After knocking on the door and having their story check out, they were escorted to a large office on the second floor. Sitting behind a desk positioned towards the center of the back wall was the man they had come to see.

His name was Shaun and he was the leader of the Order of the Chimera. He stood almost as tall as Slayer but his physique was leaner. They had not been able to gather much reliable info on the man, but if the stories were to be believed he was a force to be reckoned with on and off the battlefield. After a moment of silent assessment he motioned for them to sit. Mia nodded her thanks and sat at one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk, but Slayer instead took up a post right behind Mia's chair.

"You wished to speak with me," Shaun stated as he assumed a relaxed posture.

"Yes Mister Shaun. We would like to join your guild," said Mia as she glanced at Slayer to make sure he was going to remain quiet and let her handle this meeting. Thankfully he remained as still as a statue except to nod his agreement.

"There is no need for such formality here. Just call me Shaun."

"Okay. Anyways, Shaun, we were hoping you would allow us entry into your illustrious guild."

"A charmer, I like that. I'll cut straight to the point, I'd be more than happy to admit you, but your friend is another matter entirely."

"Why? What has he ever done to you?"

"I've never had any contact with him, nor has any of my guild to my knowledge, but his reputation precedes him. There are several guilds that have openly stated they will have nothing to do with any guild that would tie itself to him. Your friend has many enemies."

"Do the opinions of such guilds matter that much to you?"

"Not really. A majority of those threats come from guilds ranked lower than my own, but a couple of those threats come from above me. In general my guild works alone except when helping with a boss so the loss of support wouldn't mean much, but it could also put my guild in someone's crosshairs. The gain is simply not worth the potential loss."

"I see. Thank you for your time," said Mia as she stood to leave. She looked so disheartened and Slayer was sick of being turned away. He decided it was time to play his ace in the hole.

"I can add something to your guild that would make you even stronger, perhaps even leading to an increase in rank," said Slayer as he stood before the desk, leaning on the palms of his hands so that he was only a few inches from Shaun's face.

"Go on," said Shaun, clearly intrigued.

"I possess a unique skill. Surely you can see the value of having someone such as myself on your side."

"A unique skill? That does change things. What can you do?"

"That is my secret for the time being. Few know of its existence and until you've agreed to allow us membership and I feel I can trust you I have no intention of adding you to the list of people that know."

"You really are tying my hands. You're asking me to admit you based on a unique skill that for all I know doesn't exist," Shaun said as he mulled it over. "Mia, is what he says true?"

"Yes. It is quite amazing."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Why did you believe her, but not me?" asked an agitated Slayer.

"No offense, but I'd be a fool to trust the word of someone with a reputation such as yourself."

"Fine. So does this mean we're in?"

"Yes. I'll have your team assignments sent to you tomorrow."

"What team assignments?"

"Do you know what a chimera is?"

"Yeah. It was a creature from Greek mythology that was said to breathe fire and was traditionally comprised of a lion, a goat, and a snake. It had the overall body of a lion, including a lion's head, but it had a goat head that sprouted from its back and a reptilian tail that ended in a snake's head. It was also said to be quite large. Why?"

"Very good. The Order of the Chimera works in much the same way a chimera would. There are different parts that all work together to fight and defend itself. Within this guild members are split into squadrons and each squadron is comprised of players with varying abilities. Each squadron also has a captain who is responsible for his or her team when on a mission or if I am not there to give orders personally."

"Will me and Mia be on the same team?"

"No. You see, this system works so well because of the variety of skills each player within the team possesses. I understand that you both favor frontline fighting and although are on different levels, you both function as tanks. There is no need for two tanks on one team."

"I'm sorry, but I only work with Mia and I refuse to entrust her to total strangers."

"You see, that's a problem. If you are to be a member of my guild, I need to know you are capable of not only following orders, but also of completing a mission and I'm more than a little skeptical about the ability of a two tank team."

"Then test us. Give us a mission to prove our abilities. Something you've wanted done, but were unwilling to risk sending anyone."

"Well, there is one thing. It is said that there is an actual chimera in the game. I did some digging a while back and I managed to acquire a map to its lair. It is said to drop a chimera egg when defeated. Would you be up to the task?"

"Sure, but if I do this I require two things. Your promise that Mia and myself can continue to work as our own team, and I also want you to put under my command a small squadron just in case I should ever require backup."

"Fair enough, but if you fail and are forced to retreat then you agree to follow and obey whatever assignments I give you two, even if it involves splitting you two up. Deal?"

"Deal. So why exactly do you want a chimera egg? Does it have any special properties?"

"I honestly don't know. The supposed drop was learned of from a beta tester, but there is no way to verify his claim. Everyone who has challenged the chimera has either been killed or forced to flee. As for why I want it, it is simply a symbol of our namesake and a proof of power. It would be a huge morale boost to my soldiers to have such a trophy."

"Fair enough. Just give us the map and we'll be on our way."

"Here. Don't do anything stupid though. If the chimera is too much for the two of you I want you to both retreat and return here. I can tell Mia's safety means a lot to you so even if you fail, I'll at least allow you to help in picking her squadron."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but that chimera is as good as dead. Let's go," said Slayer as he turned to leave. Together, Slayer and Mia made their way out of the guild house and prepared themselves before they teleported to the chimera's floor. This was one fight that they were determined to see through to the end and the sooner it was over, the better. There was no way they were going to allow themselves to be split up after all they had been through.


	8. Slayer's Forgotten Memories Pt 1

_This is a short author's note. I'd like to apologize for publishing this latest installment a day late. I was away from my house yesterday and I had no way to retrieve the document to upload it while I was gone. This is part 1 of the special installments known as _"Slayer's Forgotten Memories." _The official Chapter 8 will be posted next Saturday as scheduled with the other parts of this to be posted every couple chapters until its completion. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. - MysteriousManiac_

**March 18, 2021**

"I'm home, Sadie," said Lance as he entered the door. He stood close to six feet, with neatly maintained hair, and a leanly muscled body like that of a swimmer. He seemed to have a cheery disposition as he hung his coat on the rack and made his way to the living room where his little sister was waiting for him. She was just a little over five feet tall, with long black hair, and she had a very delicate and petite frame. "How was your day?"

"My day was-," Sadie cut off as she finally caught sight of her brother. His face was bruised, his lip split, and his eye swollen. "What happened to you? Sit down while I go get the med kit."

Sadie hurried to the medicine cabinet while Lance sat quietly and awaited her return. After a moment she reappeared with the first aid kit and she set to work on the various cuts and bruises that she now noticed covered almost his entire body. She worked diligently until she had assessed and treated all of his wounds. Finally, she sat down across from him and began to stare him down.

"What?" Lance asked.

"You know what. You did it again didn't you?"

"What was I supposed to do? I chanced upon the fight on my way home from work. The two looked like they were going to kill each other if someone didn't step in and stop it so I did."

"You're such an idiot. Did it ever occur to you to leave them be and go on about your day? And why do you seem so happy? You look awful."

"You know I couldn't do that. There is no telling how far it could have escalated had I not intervened. And I'm happy because I managed to make a difference today, even if it was only for two people. Besides, you know I detest violence."

"You do realize you can't solve everyone's problems, right? There are some people who are beyond help."

"Nonsense, nobody is beyond saving. I just wish that people would learn to listen to reasoning earlier than waiting for their energy and adrenaline to play itself out first. It would make this helping thing a lot less painful."

"Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?"

"Because I have faith in humanity and I want to bring about a brighter future. If I were to give up then all would be lost. If we, as people, abandon hope and accept the world as it is, then nothing will ever change. We'll trap ourselves in an endless cycle of violence and hatred."

"Maybe you're right, and I hate violence as much as the next person, but I really wish you'd learn to take better care of yourself. You know what seeing you like this does to me."

"I'm sorry sis. I know you hate it when I let myself get beat up like this."

"Just promise me you'll take better care of yourself from now on. After all, if something happened to you there is no way I'd be able to keep up with the rent."

"Thanks, sis. I really feel the love."

"You know I'm just kidding."

"I know," said Slayer as he began to stand. "Come on, let's fix something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

The two siblings went to the kitchen and got straight to work. They had relied on and been together so long that they were imperfect sync as each went about their duties. In no time at all they were sitting down to dinner.

"So you never did tell me how your day went," said Lance as he took a bite out of a roll.

"It was pretty good outside of having to treat this moron I know for several cuts and bruises."

"You're hilarious."

"But seriously, it was a good day. I finally got back a letter from that medical school I applied to."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going to make me strangle it out of you? What did the letter say?"

"I hate to say it, but it looks like I'll be leaving our humble abode for a while. I start this fall!"

"That's great Sadie! I'm so proud of you."

"I'm still in shock a little. I thought for sure they'd reject me."

"I told you they'd accept you. Only an imbecile would turn someone as smart as you away."

"Thanks for all the support. If not for your encouragement I would never have even applied there."

"You just need to have a little more confidence in yourself."

"Maybe, but it's not going to be cheap. The price of intuition is insane."

"So what are you going to do? I'll help you in whatever way I can, but I doubt my savings would cover it."

"It's fine. I'm going to the bank tomorrow to see about getting a loan. You've done so much for me already that I refuse to impose on you again."

"You know you've never once imposed on me. I've done everything up till now because I love you and I wanted to help you be all you could be."

They sat in silence as they continued their meal. After finishing they settled back in the living room to watch their favorite show together. Before they knew it, it was growing dark out.

"I'm going to head to bed," said Lance as he stood and stretched. "I've got to go into work early tomorrow and I need my rest. Since I probably won't see you in the morning, good luck at the bank tomorrow."

"Thanks. I hope you have a good day tomorrow as well."

"I'll try. Goodnight," Lance said as he made his way towards his room. He was just about to shut the door when he heard Sadie speak again.

"I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, Sadie. I'll see you when I get off work tomorrow," and with that he closed his door and went to lie down. Little did he know, that was the last time he'd ever get to talk to his sister.


	9. Chapter 8

_This is another short author's note. I'd like to apoligize for yet another late chapter, though I'd like to state that this one was due to a problem with the site. I tried multiple times to publish it on Saturday, but it constantly gave me an error message. However, to make up for this and last week's incident, I will be publishing both _Chapter 9_ and _Slayer's Forgotten Memories Pt. 2_ on Saturday, website permitting, instead of having them published a week apart, with the normal schedule set to return the following Saturday__. Thanks yet again and I hope you enjoy. - MysteriousManiac_

**Day 264 Floor 45**

"Could this thing be in a more aggravating place? We've been walking for over an hour now and there's been nothing. Not to mention this map sucks. I honestly think we'd be better off searching blindly than trying to follow this thing," Slayer ranted as he and Mia continued their trek through Floor 45 in search of the chimera's lair.

"Calm down. We both know you're real problem isn't with the map," said Mia as she walked along beside Slayer.

"Oh yeah? So tell me, my little psychoanalyst, what is my problem?"

"You failed to stop me from going with you to face the chimera."

Slayer wanted to dispute her logic, but he couldn't in light of the truth. They had spent almost an hour in town arguing because he had wanted her to stay behind where it was safe and she had refused. She had stood her ground and made her stance clear until Slayer had given in. They were in this together, so together they would face the chimera. Unfortunately for him, that seemed to be the outcome of most of their arguments.

"Nailed it, didn't I?" gloated Mia.

"Be quiet and focus on our mission."

"Fine. So what's the plan for attacking the chimera?"

"It's rather complex but I think it'll work. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"We kill it without dying."

Mia froze and gave Slayer a deadpan stare. After a moment, Slayer turned to look her in the eye and merely smirked as he continued on his way.

"Please tell me that's not really the plan," Mia begged as she jogged to catch up to him.

"Of course it is. Look, a plan could hurt us more than help us in this situation. We don't anything about the chimera except its general appearance and location. If we tried to make a plan from nothing, then we could easily get ourselves killed."

"I guess that makes sense. So are you going to use your unique skill or are you going to stick with Unrighteous Reaper?"

"Reaper."

"Why? It seems like _Angelic Abandon_ could come in handy at a time like this."

"Maybe, but I prefer to stick with my tried and true tactics. Besides, if this thing is on the large side, then a battleaxe will fair far better than a dagger."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"You actually seem to have thought this through. What happened to your tactic of charge in and just keep swinging till it's dead?"

"Don't you think you could at least try and make it sound a little more sophisticated and tactical? Anyways, this is serious so I don't want to leave everything to chance, even if I don't have a definite plan. This battle decides whether we remain together in the guild, or are split up."

"We could always just leave the guild."

"Yeah, but I want more for you. I'd live in a state of perpetual anger, but I'd rest a little easier knowing you had the backing of a guild."

"You'd live in a state of perpetual anger? How is that any different than how you are now?"

"You kidding me? You've never seen me truly pissed."

"That's a scary thought. So, back to the matter at hand, are we almost there?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. This map is terrible, but if I'm reading it right then it shouldn't be much longer before we find its lair."

They continued on in silence for a short distance till they came to what appeared to be a sheer cliff wall. After referencing the map and their surroundings they made their way along its face until they came to an opening just large enough for a full grown man to pass through. Slayer squeezed through first with Mia quick on his heels, her diminutive frame allowing her to walk through unhindered, unlike Slayer whose shoulders scraped against the walls. After walking several yards they broke out into a large gorge with a cave set against the far wall. It appeared as though they'd finally reached their destination.

"So where is the chimera?" asked Mia.

"My guess is it's in that cave, which is rather annoying. I think we'll have to go over there to trigger it."

"You mean like the bosses that didn't spawn until players reached the middle of the room?"

"Exactly, and that is why I'm annoyed. I'd hoped to gauge it from a distance before we attacked, but it looks as though we're going to have to go in blindly. Stay back here while I go check it out."

"We've been over this. I'm going with you."

"No, you're not! This is not a time to be stubborn and argue. It would be a foolish move for both of us to approach it. What if it were to charge out and activate an area of effect attack? We'd both be screwed and possibly dead."

"You don't have to be so harsh."

"I'm sorry Mia, but I'm really tense right now. I don't want you anywhere near this thing, yet here you are."

"I'm at the safest spot in this entire game for me, and that's beside you."

"Thanks Mia. Now back to business," said Slayer as he began his slow approach to the cave. He estimated the gorge to be roughly seventy yards in diameter and the cave's opening to be about twenty feet tall. He was only about ten yards away from the cave when the creature finally showed itself.

It was a traditional chimera with the body and head of a lion, along with a goat's head growing from its back and a snake for a tail. At its tallest point it was easily fifteen feet tall and it appeared to be twice as long. As it stepped out into the light, it bared its teeth and issued a bloodcurdling growl as its tail hissed menacingly and bobbed from side to side. It hunkered down and lunged forward towards Slayer. The battle had commenced.

Slayer dodged to the side as he readied Unrighteous Reaper for the beast's next attack. He quickly deflected an incoming paw, but not without being knocked back several feet. Slayer made several attempts at attacking it or at least circling it, but its tail constantly had him on the defensive. It wasn't long before he found himself pressed against the wall, frantically twisting and turning Unrighteous Reaper to block the flurry of claws and snake bites the chimera assaulted him with. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get a reprieve when suddenly the creature let out a howl and turned away for a moment, giving Slayer time to break away from the wall.

As he made his way back towards the open, he saw the reason for the creature's distraction. Mia had flanked it while it was focused on Slayer and was currently in the process of cutting away at one of its back paws with her short sword as she used her shield to block the snake head's bites. It was taking everything she had to keep up her rhythm while simultaneously avoiding being stepped on as it tried to turn and face her. Slayer charged forward again, regaining its attention long enough for Mia to disengage and regroup with him. They began to talk strategy as they fought in perfect synchronization to fend off the chimera's attacks.

"What should we do, Slayer?"

"I have a plan, but I really fucking hate it, goddamn it."

"Now is not the time to hesitate. What's your plan?"

"How do you feel about being bait?"

"Huh?"

"Look, as long as it has that annoying ass snake for a tail defending it, we'll never get anywhere. It makes flanking it nearly impossible. If you can get it to strike at you, then maybe I can hack it off before it retracts."

"You sure about this?"

"If I wasn't do you think I'd allow you to act as bait? I honestly think this might be our only shot at crippling it. Whenever it strikes at me I can't do anything other than block, and even if I do manage a swing, the angle is all wrong and I barely scratch the damn thing."

"Fine, but you better be ready," Mia threatened as she rolled to the side, drawing the snake head's attention while Slayer distracted the main body as he waited for his opening to strike. His nerves were on high alert as he watched the snake strike time and again at Mia, but never when he could attack or at a good angle. Finally, after a couple minutes, Slayer saw his opening and he took it. He sprinted towards this target as he drew his battleaxe over his head. Mustering all his strength, he slammed down Unrighteous Reaper's blade, severing the chimera's tail.

Unfortunately, Slayer's victory was short-lived. As he looked to Mia to make sure she was still holding up okay, the chimera swiped one of its huge paws across his back, sending him sprawling and lowering his health to a mere eighth of its average. Seeing her companion in trouble, Mia attacked with a vengeance. She refused to let up even an inch as she pressed forward, swiping at anything that came within striking distance of her. She thought she might be getting an upper hand on it, until she looked at its health and realized it still had almost three-fourths remaining.

Slayer pushed himself back to his feet after recovering from his initial shock. Seeing Mia fighting with such fury and strength filled his heart with admiration. He downed a health potion to help restore his health and then he once again leapt into the heat of battle, this time focusing on trying to take out the creature's back legs. The beast was now hard-pressed from two sides, but it continued to fight viciously. Slayer continued to hack away at its giant, rear legs while Mia worked away on the front.

Mia, having seen Slayer's recovery and subsequent charge, continued her onslaught with renewed vigor, refusing to let the monster have a single inch. She was determined that no matter how long it took, she would see this monster vanquished and her and Slayer back at their house. With that thought firmly in place, she fought on. She was no longer the sweet, little girl that everyone knew her to be, she had become a fighting machine, allowing her instincts and training to take full control.

Together they chipped away at the mighty beast, until finally Slayer managed to hack off a hind leg, effectively lowering the chimera's health to a third. The chimera buckled for just an instant at the loss of its leg, but that was all the time Slayer needed. He leapt atop the prone figure, determined to take the goat's head just as he had the snake's. It swung and bucked wildly, but Slayer clung to its fur, stoically accepting the minor blows as he awaited his chance. Slayer wasted no time in embedding his axe in the goat's forehead when it finally let up its barrage of attacks.

Slayer intended to try and use this as a chance to attack the main head, but it bucked him off before he ever had a chance. Slayer landed heavily, but he was on his feet in a heartbeat, ready to finish it. Not long after Mia regrouped by his side. Together they stood off against the beast, now tailless and with the goat's head hanging limply to one side.

"So what do you think?" asked Mia as she eyed the beast. It had begun acting weird since the goat's head was defeated.

"I don't know, but be careful. This wouldn't be the first creature to switch tactics. If we play it safe we should be fine. After all, it only has a tenth of its health left now."

No sooner had he said that than the chimera unleashed a furious roar and it spewed forth a hellish fire. Slayer and Mia barely managed to dodge aside before being burnt alive. It seemed things had just took a turn for the worse, right when they thought they had the upper hand. Unfortunately they had been split apart by the fire and any attempt they made to rejoin each other was met with fiery results. After a long moment they turned to each other and nodded, then they each charged into hell itself.

Having been together these many months they had come to know each other so well that words were often unnecessary in battle. They had each reached the conclusion that they're only hope was to charge the beast simultaneously, therefore giving one of them a shot at it. As they neared, it turned towards Slayer and blew forth another hellish torrent that managed to graze Slayer as he dove aside. Mia took the opening Slayer's charge had created and leapt as high as she could grabbing a hold of one of its legs with her shield arm. She then lined up her short sword, knowing she had only one shot at this, before she swept it across the creature's throat, draining the last of its life away.

Mia didn't even stay to watch it shatter as she rushed to Slayer's side. He was still facedown on the ground from his dive. He began to stir as she neared. She kneeled before him and smiled.

"I'm guessing since I'm alive that we won?" Slayer jokingly questioned.

"Yep. And look what I got," said Mia as she produced a large greenish-blue egg.

"Please tell me that's the chimera egg."

"It's the chimera egg. Let's get this thing back to Shaun so we can go celebrate," said Mia as she helped Slayer to his feet. After taking one final look at what had proved to be their hardest battlefield, they teleported back to Floor 48 and their new guild.


End file.
